1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of manufacture of thin film field-effect transistor, and particularly to a detection device and a detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, the manufacture process for the thin film field-effect transistor (TFT) is complicated, and the number of types of corresponding products is large. Generally, most of products are in different processes on a product line. In order to distinguish the products, a unique identification (ID) is formed on a glass substrate.
In the conventional manufacture process, position of the identification on the glass substrate is checked only by manual sampling inspection.